


Kylo Ren Just Wanted His Caf

by DarkMage13



Series: Reylo Short Stories [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU Where TFA/TLJ is the same but with A/B/O, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ben just wants the in-universe equivalent of coffee, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Don't Take This Too Seriously, F/M, Humor, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Rey has an implant mentioned post-sex, Rey wants her Alpha, Smut, This is just an excuse for them to have sex, Usual warnings with A/B/O, Why did I write this insanity, Yes this is an A/B/O Canonverse Crack Fic, canonverse, safeish sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13
Summary: “Rey, why are you here? Nesting in my kitchen? In front of my caf machine?"In which Omega Rey decides to nest in the Alpha Supreme Leader's kitchen. He is not amused.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055783
Comments: 22
Kudos: 186
Collections: It All Started With Pizza Dicking - A Weird Reylo Kinkfic Anthology





	Kylo Ren Just Wanted His Caf

**Author's Note:**

> Things got wild in the Reylo Creatives server and this beauty of a prompt was born:
> 
> **Rey and Ben are bffs and Rey feels the sudden need to nest in Ben's kitchen  
>  "Fucking hell Rey, now I can't get to the espresso machine!"  
> Rey: DO YOU LIKE MY NEST ALPHA  
> Ben: NO. YOU'RE IN THE WAY.  
> Rey: BUT I BUILT IT FOR YOU  
> Ben: YEAH AND IT'S INCONVENIENT AS FUCK PLEASE MOVE **
> 
> I did hardmode and went with canonverse. XD
> 
> Enjoy this... A/B/O Canonverse Crackfic insanity.

It was like any other ordinary day. Kylo Ren woke up in the morning, stretched, threw on his usual intimidating attire, and dragged himself to the small kitchenette in his quarters—he was not much of a morning person by any means—to set the specialized caf machine to start so he can have his daily caf and then he go about his usual Supreme Leader business, because who else was going to run the galaxy besides him?

Well, he asked the Last Jedi Rey to join him in a fit of bloodlust, arousal, and in a threat of going into a rut at her mere presence, but those were minor details.

So, to Kylo’s surprise, he found a big mess in his small kitchen. Pillows and fluff and blankets were thrown everywhere; a signature sign of nesting.

Who the hell was nesting in his kitchen? Why was someone even nesting in his quarters in the first place? How did anyone get inside his quarters? The lock was specialized so the likes of General Hux couldn’t sneak in and assassinate him in his sleep. Only the Force could be used to open the door.

First conclusion, a Force-user broke into his quarters and decided to… Nest… instead of killing him.

He turned the corner around an island and he ran a finger over his temple in relief. It was just Rey.

It was just his sweet-smelling  _ Omega. _

Rey was building a giant nest in front of his refrigerator and his blessed caf machine.

“Rey?” Kylo asked, watching as the Last Jedi cozied up in her nest, her grey robes pooling around her lithe frame. She had an apple in her mouth and a glazed over look in her eye.

Her scent was amazing as always—he cursed the Force-bond when it opened during a meeting once and he had to control himself from scenting her considering he was in the company of the rest of the First Order and Rey was still thoroughly not talking to him—but it was even more potent today, hitting him like a TIE-Silencer at max speed. He choked on his words as he became more awake with his irritating and inconvenient primal instincts kicking in.

“Rey, why are you here? Nesting in my kitchen? In front of my caf machine?”

Rey looked up to him with a pouty look on her face and all his sleep-addled brain could think of was,  _ Omega did this for you, all for you. _

“I’m in heat and my body wanted to be here, Ben. Do you like it?”

Dammit, she had to call him Ben.

Kylo was not amused, mostly because her—and only her—calling him Ben made him giddy and happy and also aroused, and her sitting in her damned nest that she made for him was making him hot and bothered.

Also, he just wanted his caf.

He ran his hand through his hair. “Fucking hell… I can’t get to my caf machine.”

Rey gave him a sly smile. “But do you like it,  _ Alpha _ ?”

He could smell her heat, he could smell the slick pooling between her legs. Fuck.

“Whether I like it is irrelevant Rey,” Kylo said. “You’re in the way and how the hell did you get onboard my own flagship?”

Rey shrugged. “I snuck on board when you stopped by Naboo and Force-tricked the guards and your knights.”

Okay, he had to admit, Rey was clever; if only her cleverness didn’t combine with her heat to equate to recklessness.

“And you risked your life because you’re going into heat to come nest in my kitchen? Why not nest in the Resistance’s pitiful kitchen instead?” Kylo grumbled, trying hard not to think about how his inner Alpha was screaming for Rey’s Omega. “I’m pretty sure you’ve got a bunch of Alphas who would love to help you through your heat,” he added, bitter in his tone, thinking about the other Alpha company Rey keeps.

Rey’s eyes glared at him. “Maybe I’m here because you’re the only Alpha I trust to keep me safe,  _ Kylo Ren _ .” She spat his dark side name as if it was venom.

Kylo just wanted his caf. And Rey. But caf first, then he would decide what to do about his little Omega.

“I built this nest just for you,” Rey said, her voice smaller. 

_ Omega needs you. Omega did this for you. _

“In the most inconvenient place ever, please move?” Kylo pleaded, trying really hard not to just pounce on her, tear off her clothes, and fuck her through her heat for days.

It just occurred to him that this was the first time he was even in the presence of Rey during one of her heats.

Still keeping her glare on him— _ Omega is sad, Omega needs you _ —Rey shifted over and gave him space to walk over and set the caf machine to brew. She tugged at his pants with a whine as she scrunched up her nose in pain. He could feel the pressure in his lower abdomen, echoing the pain she was experiencing through their bond.

“Alpha, it hurts,” Rey said. “Please Ben I don’t trust anyone but you…”

_ Omega wants you. _

Fuck the caf.

Kylo used the Force to push Rey down into her nest of pillows and probably spare sheets and blankets she stole from the laundry sector of the ship; climbing on top of her. He leaned in and inhaled her scent, light and earthy, addictive like spice to him. He ran his tongue over her gland and made her shiver. She clutched at his tunic and whimpered.

“You want me, Omega? Want me to take care of you? Even after you rejected me? Your bonded Alpha?” Kylo whispered in her ear.

“For fuck’s sake Ben, you’re really going to bring that up—ow!” She cringed as she twisted up in pain. Kylo knew that heats could be unbearably painful to Omegas, but he hadn’t even witnessed one in person before.

He pressed his hips against hers, grinding down. She moaned in appreciation.

“Yes I am going to bring that up now Rey, my little Omega,” he said, looking down at her lovely face, enjoying the way she squirmed and panted and fell apart beneath him already.

“Fine!” She said, gripping his shirt for release as she grinded back against him harder. “Fine, I guess while I’m desperate for your sorry Alpha ass, we’ll talk about how you called me nothing.”

Kylo sighed, internally slapping himself.

_ You hurt your Omega. Your beautiful Omega. _

“But. Not. To. Me.” He grazed his teeth over her gland, wishing he could just take a bite, just a little…

But he couldn’t, not yet anyways. She had to be willing and pliant on her own, not during the haze of needy heat.

“I wanted you to face the truth,” he continued on. “And I wanted—no, still want you by my side, as my mate. To rule together."

"I…" Rey ran her fingers through Kylo's hair, whining as she pulled him as close to her body as she could. "Don't want to rule… I want… You.  _ Ben _ ."

He growled against her neck, flipping her over and trailing his lips over her nape while reaching to take his gloves off and tossing them aside so he could tug at her robes. She shivered as the cool air of his quarters hit her bare skin to be replaced by his warm and firm lips.

"Alpha please," she almost sobbed into a pillow. "Stop teasing."

Kylo pulled down her leggings and ran a single finger over her flesh near her soaking wet mound.

"I thought I wouldn't be good enough for you, Omega," he whispered, still teasing her. 

"Alpha you're good enough to me—always, just please fuck me already," Rey begged. 

Kylo slid a finger inside and she moaned. He reached up to cup a breast in his hand, squeezing gently as his finger curled against her walls. "Such an impatient Omega. I need to stretch you out; you're so tight, and I don't want to hurt you."

"Alpha…"

She wiggled her hips, trying to ease the friction. He pushed another finger in to stretch her even wider.

"Your fingers are so big I can't…"

_ I don't know if I can take you,  _ she thought.

He kissed her hair. "You can and you will. Will you be a good little Omega for me and take my knot?"

"Yes, yes I can, I will be good, fuck Ben please…"

He removed his fingers, Rey moaning at the loss. He tore off his clothes and settled in the nest. He reached down to tease his finger against her bundle of nerves between her legs. She moaned and jerked her hips against him.

“Alpha dammit…”

He pawed at her breast, still lightly teasing over her sensitive nub. “Patience, Omega.”

“I will take your lightsaber and shove it up your ass if you keep—oh!” She cried out as he pressed down on her cilt and sucked on her gland. “Oh fuck, Alpha—that feels so good…”

He continued to encircle her nub with his deft fingers, kissing down her back until she moaned loudly as she shook from her orgasm. Fuck, he could feel her pleasure in the bond as much as her pain.

Grabbing her hips he slid his painfully hard cock between her dripping folds. “Do you want my knot, Omega?”

“Please Alpha, please or I swear I will—” The words caught in her throat as he pressed the very head of his cock into her cunt. Rey stilled under his touch.

Kylo rubbed his thumbs in circles around her hips. “Relax Omega. Just relax.” He pressed his bare chest against her back, pulling her against him on their sides.

Rey eased the tension in her shoulders, reaching down to grasp his hand. “Keep going, Alpha.”

He pushed his thick cock into her more and more, being slow for her but really really struggling to keep his control and not rut against her. Her skin burned to the touch, her cunt so warm and tight and wet.

“You feel so good around me Omega,” he muttered in her ear. “So good.”

“Fuck me, Alpha,” she whimpered. “Please.”

He began to slowly thrust into her, his primal instincts taking over fully. All that was in Kylo’s world was her, her scent, her skin, her warmth. Soon he was roughly fucking her little tight cunt, hearing her mewls and moans as he mouthed at her neck. 

“Faster,” Rey begged. “Faster, please. Knot me.”

“Touch yourself,” Kylo demanded, his fingers digging into her hips. “Come for me Omega.” 

She reached down with a trembling hand to rub at her cilt, panting as he lifted her up from the pillows and up against his chest on her knees to go even deeper. 

With a cry of pleasure, Rey’s walls squeezed his cock even tighter, bringing him to his own white-hot orgasm and his knot swelled up, locking the two together.

Panting from exhaustion, Kylo laid Rey back down into her nest on the kitchen floor. Her hands were still holding onto his, and the haze of horniness faded for the moment.

“How long do your heats last?” Kylo asked Rey, brushing aside her hair to kiss her jaw.

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “This is my first one.”

Well, fuck.

He groaned, knowing that if this continued for the rest of the day it was going to trigger his rut and there would be zero holding back from that. “Heats can last hours or days, Rey.”

“That’s what Leia told me. She gave me this chip in my arm too.”

Normally he would have bristled at the mention of his mother, but for once he was grateful that at least she informed Rey of the basics and made sure she was not under threat, should Rey turn to an Alpha to ease her heat.

“Does she even know you’re here?” Kylo said.

“Yes, she does. I told her I had this… Feeling I should seek you out.”

“Because we’re bonded, Rey. In the Force. Not just…” He ran a thumb over her mating gland. “This.”

“Bond or no bond; Ben, I meant what I said before, I just wanted  _ you _ .”

_ Omega is pleased. Omega feels safe. _

It was a long while before his knot went down and he was able to pull out of her, fluids dripping down her thighs.

He flipped her over and kissed her forehead as she whined in incoming pain. “I’ll take care of you, Rey, my Omega.”

Two days passed and at the end of both Rey’s heat and Kylo’s rut, they were a mess of sweat and cum. The nest was utterly ruined and Kylo was pretty sure the caf he brewed was stale.

He took her into the ‘fresher to clean her up, loving how her natural scent returned even though she smelled like him now. 

Under the warm water, Rey smiled at Kylo and reached up to press her lips to his. 

_ I love you, Ben. _

He grabbed her and pulled her closer to continue kissing her sweet lips.

_ I love you too, Rey. _

_ I’ll get you more caf if you bite me. _

He pulled away from the kiss to stare at her in shock. “You… What?”

Rey brushed aside her wet hair, baring her gland to him. “No heat, Ben. I want you to mate me.”

“But what about the Resistance? The First Order?”

Rey’s eyes glistened with unshed tears and a small smile played at her lips. “I came all this way for you—”

“You snuck aboard my ship to nest in my kitchen.”

She rolled her eyes. “It takes a lot of work to sneak aboard a First Order ship you know. Anyways, point is,” she pecked his mouth before continuing. “I’ve missed you and I don’t want to be without you again. We’ll figure it out. We’ll form a plan, but for now...” She tilted her head, exposing more of her gland. “Take me as yours.”

With a sigh of relief and disbelief, Ben Solo gently pushed her up against the wall of the ‘fresher and licked at her gland, earning a shudder.

“My Rey…” he whispered before biting down on her gland.

It was as if their Force-bond only got stronger.

Ben was alright with that.

As long as Rey didn’t nest in front of the damned caf machine again.

**Author's Note:**

> My other Reylo fics, including other crackfics and smut fics:
> 
>  _[The Empress' Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116844)_ \- E - In which the Empress of the entire galaxy wants a child and her most loyal Knight volunteers to help her with that. (Oneshot)
> 
>  _[Astriction& Lascivious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865112)_ \- E - Post TLJ Rey and Kylo are both horny for each other but aren't willing to admit it, and one night of their coupling has _interesting_ consequences. (Complete)
> 
>  _[Like Father Like Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125988)_ \- T - Rey and Kylo Ren fall into a trash-compactor and bickering ensues. (Oneshot)
> 
>  _[Rey's Green-Eyed Boyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710001)_ \- T - Sequel to Like Father Like Son, in which Rey time travels back to the past and runs into a besotted Ben Solo. (Oneshot)


End file.
